Associate Program 1 proposes (1) to carry out documented taxonomic inventory and to build a GIS database of the seed plants of Cuc Phuong National Park of Vietnam (CPNP); (2) to disseminate the data in book form ["Annotated Checklist of the Seed Plants of Cuc Phuong National Park"] and in a CD-ROM, with the eventual goal to make the data available globally on the Internet with a web-site in Hanoi (National Center for Natural Sciences and Technology) (NCNST); (3) to acquire 500 samples of the seed plants of the Cuc Phoung National Park per year for antiviral and anti- malarial assays by AP-3 and (for those with a documented history of use to treat CNS-related diseases) for AP-5 Glaxo Wellcome in England); and (4) to strengthen the human resources and the infrastructure of CPNP and the Institute for Ecology and Biological Resources (IEBR) of the NCNST. Activities that will be implemented to achieve these objectives will include (1) training of personnel in plant taxonomy and in field methods for data collect for a GIS database; (2) renovating herbarium facilities of the CPNP and providing support to upgrade scientific facilities of the IEBR/NCNST; (3) examination and registration of existing herbarium specimens previously collected from CPNP and currently on deposit at various botanical institutions or herbaria in Vietnam and in the Museum of Natural History in Paris; (4) wide-ranging plant collections in CPNP, with full herbarium documentation; (5) sample collection for biological assays; (6) entering the data collected in an electronic database designed for GIS and natural product collection (NAPIS), to include data on, among other items, scientific name of the plant, literature citation, life form, conservation status and exact geographic location in the Park; and (7) analysis of data for dissemination AP-1 will also assist AP-2 and AP-4 in the taxonomic identification of plants collected in these two projects.